Second Heartbeat
by Sakura Ino Yanua
Summary: UtenaxAnthy. A first person view. A young Anthy and Utena enjoy graphic novels in Anthy's room, and then a cold chill and a beautiful love song set them straight, feelings are confessed. Review and tell me if you'd like to a second chapter.


We both shiverd, visibly. The window to her room was opened wide enough, and the autumn chill from inside was getting in, and licking at our skin, making as quiver in shivers. We both hung back, reading our favorite Manga chapters and listening to relaxing music on the stereo the occupied a small corner in her room. The track playing eventually ended filling the silent room with a lovely tune, about love, but it had a depressing downside to it, which made thoughts of love surface both in my head and in hers, I could tell, when I suddenly heard sniffels. Was she crying? The girl that I have thought about endlessly these past few weeks was now crying. What a surprise. I did what any considerate freind would do, I set down my Manga book and approached her, in a warm safe huggle, repeating how it's okay.

We both sat on her bed, me huggling her better, and feeling her tears hit my bare arms. She looked up at me with her tear filled eyes, and I replied, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I used the most gentle and delicate voice I could muster. This sent another surge of cries through her, and she dug deeper into our embrace.

Her quivering lips trembled in a muffled asnwer, it was so tiny and wrapped in such a whisper I had to strain my ears to hear her, "I'm confused."

I looked at her with the most confusing frown, "Confused about what?"

She heisated, and I felt her start to tremble some more, and I tighted my grasp. Obviously she was hysterical about something. It made me nervous to know that my freind, a frieind I was secertly in love with was now trembling uncontroably, and even worse, was having a hard time explaining her feelings, expressing her reaction to the song that was playing. I had to surrender, the song had a most sweet tune, and sung about the most beautiful ways of love ever. I even had to fight back tears. For the song reminded me of the one I loved most, which who was in my arms at this moment. Crying, and me here, embracing her, clueless on why she was feeling this way. Then she looked up at me once again, and I could see something unfimilar shining in her eyes. Like she was letting something go, something she had been grasping onto for what must of been eternity. It was pained her to keep it, but I noitced it was difficult for her to express it.

"I'm confused about my feelings." she stated in her weak voice. This was killing her inside to say this, not like she didn't want to, it seemed she was having a hard time more then ever expressing it.

I never broke my embrace from her, this moment was too sweet for me to ruin, even if the girl of my dreams was crying, "Feelings for whom?"

This time she hung her head low, and trembled more with ever flowing tears, she buried her face into my shoulder, and hugged me tighter. At this time, my heart was beating so fast I thought it would rip out of my chest. This girl, this girl I've been thinking about endlessly, and dreamig of endlessly was embracing me for all she was worth. My heart fluttered, and a soft smile crossed my face. I laced my slim fingers through her hiar, and whispered in her ear, "You can tell me. I promise, I am here to listen and to understand you."

She grasped my shoulders, and stared at me square in the face with her lavender eyes. Fresh tears fell from her eyes, she seemed disturbed by this love song, something must of snapped inside of her, it was clear she was confessing something. But what? I found myself wondering. Her eyes depsite how red they were becoming, depsite how roughed her hair was, she still looked as beautiful as I ever inmagined. She was biting her lip like she always did while she was thinking with herself. Then, in an unexpected change of tone, she spoke in such a strong loving voice, I was taken a back, "I'm confused about my feelings for you."

I sat stunned. What did she just say? Was this reality, or my dreams, I blinked several times. Yeah, greatly this was reality, and now my heart was beating so hard I heard the loud thudding in my ears. The blood rushed everywhere in my body,and soon my body started to get warm. This feeling was great, but I couldn't smile, the striking of her words hit me hard, and I was stunned. My face for now was like stone.

"I love you." She said, in a low voice, that was hypnotic, and loving at the sametime. She tighted her grasp on my shoulders, and I could tell that she met it, and was hesited, but I replied back, "I love you too."

"No, when I say I love you, I mean I really love you." she replied, her eyes softed and the tears came to a halt. There was so much tensing building up in the air. I never thought this moment would come. And here it was. We both sat on her bed, holding each other's gaze. My stunned stage was over and I my own eyes softed, but the tears fell. Here I was, looking at this girl with such strong feelings, and she here returning them, the feeling was so overwhemling, I had to let the tears fall. They weren't going out lie waterfalls, but afew did escape and raced each other down my cheeks, and ran over my lips, drippled from my chin and fell onto my arms and hers. I tighted my embrace, and her body moved closer with mine, I could feel her breathing, and how nervous this was making her, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to stop from what was going to happen next. Now she was go close, I, myself started to tremble but not visibly. She placed one hand on my heart and the other on my cheek wiping away the last fallign tear. She knew the love rampage my heart was on, and she smiled so sweetly at it. I felt a magnatic force in my lips, and she must of felt it too, becasue she was moving forward as was I. I slid my hand to her cheek, and laced my fingers in her long gorgeaus hair. The moment I touched her lips with my own, she streched her arms out, and embraced me for all she was worth. It was such a moment that both of us begun to cry, our tears being mixed. The wind blowing in didn't seem to be chilly anymore, everything felt so warm.

We unlocked lips, and she laid her head onto mine, she had her eyes closed, licking her lips. I'm guessing she liked it. She kept her hands on my shoulders, and we both laced our fingers together. Then the next thing I heard was two heart beats, so calm and in thubbing in a peaceful pace. This was all so exciting, finding out the one I love, loves me back. And embracing like we did.

That night, the stars filled the navy blue sky quickly. I kept the window open, to let the soothing hum of the wind help her and I sleep. Hopefully we'll be in contact through our dreams, being with her is almost like Death to me, well now it is. As I lie on the bed, getting ready for a goodnight sleep, she walks in and crawls to the vacant pillow beside me. I laid beside her, both on our sides, holding our gazes once again. The moon was shining in, and reflecting from her lavender eyes. She stroked my cheek, and removed the hair from my blue eyes. She leaned in closer, and we locked lips. Second being better then the first. She broke off, with a kiss on the nose. Then she pulled the covers over us both, and smiled warmly at me once more before we both slept.

End.

Authors Note:

It's Utena and Anthy from the Utena seris as you might already know. Uten and Anthy obviously don't belong to me. Please review, then that would be lovely. D Also, tell me if you wanna see a second chapter. :D


End file.
